Friends
by yannel
Summary: 6 amigos, un secreto y un reto. Parodiando a la serie de Friends.


Yannel: chaaa, les traemos algo nuevo

Zombiecat: algo que se nos ocurrió cuando vimos Friends

Yannel: seeee

Zombiecat: asi que decidimos combinar dos de nuestras series favoritas

Yannel: ojala les guste.

Desclaimer: los personajes usados en este fic son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura concidencia...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

—A ver, déjenme ver si entendí —dijo Kenny más que confundido— Ustedes llevan más de tres meses saliendo a escondidas y nadie lo sabía... ¿Hasta hoy?

Pip asintió con la cabeza, mientras Damien le rodeaba los hombros con el brazo en el sofá.

—¡Por Dios! —dijo Kenny poniéndose de pie— ¡Y dicen que yo soy el tonto!

—Eh... sí —dijo Damien—, por favor, Kenny, promete que no le dirás a nadie, ni a Kyle, ni a Tweek... mucho menos a Stan.

—¡¿Pero porqué?! —gritó Kenny, en verdad no entendía cómo alguien querría ocultar una cosa así, ni que fuera algo taaan malo—, no entiendo sus motivos.

Pip suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento, luego comenzó a hablar.

—No pensamos ocultarlo mucho tiempo...

—¡Ya van tres meses!

—Bueno sí... pero tenemos una muy buena razón —dijo Pip—, tenemos miedo...

—¿Miedo? ¿Esa es su _muy buena_ razón?

—No lo entiendes —dijo Damien con un gruñido.

—¡No hay anda que entender!—dijo Kenny—, si ustedes dos se aman no hay porque ocultarlo, más bien debería ser motivo de orgu...

—¡Escucha!—interrumpió Pip—, lo sabemos, pero lo que tememos es la reacción que puedan tener los demás, no es algo que se dice así tan fácil ¿entiendes? Necesitamos tiempo, sobre todo con Stan, tememos como pueda reaccionar, sabes lo sobre protector y celoso que es conmigo y con Kyle, como un hermano mayor...

—Sigo pensando que son unos estúpidos —dijo Kenny—, lo que deberían hacer es ir y contárselo a todos.

—¿Kenny...? —susurró Damien mirando al suelo.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —suspiró Kenny—, no diré nada.

—¡Gracias! —dijo Pip y lo abrazó.

—De nada... —Kenny le devolvió el abrazo—, y felicidades.

—¡Gracias, gracias, Kenny! —dijo Damien—, ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?

—No... tengo cosas que hacer —dijo mientras iba a la puerta del departamento—, Por cierto, si querían que nadie se enterara, debieron haberle puesto seguro a la puerta y así no habría visto...

—Sí, sí, lo sentimos —dijo Pip sonrojándose.

—En serio, esas imágenes me marcarán de por vi...

—¡Fue lindo verte, adiós Kenny! —interrumpió Damien abriendo la puerta y empujando a su amigo al pasillo.

—¡Que la pasen bien! —gritó Kenny desde afuera— ¡Y estoy seguro de que así será!

Damien le puso el cerrojo a la puerta y se volvió hacia Pip, sonriendo maliciosamente.

—¿Dónde nos quedamos? —dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente.

Pip se lanzó sobre él y lo besó, Damien lo rodeó por la cintura algo sorprendido.

—¿Quieres que te recuerde? —dijo en un susurro el rubio.

—Por favor...

**-x-**

Había pasado una semana de eso y se encontraban siete chicos reunidos en _Harbucks_. Por siete me refiero a Kyle, Stan, Tweek, Craig, Kenny, Pip y Damien. Todos tenían alrededor de 18 años. Se conocían desde niños, pero entonces nunca se habrían imaginado como estaban ahora, mejores amigos. Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Stan Marsh 10 años antes que iba a ser prácticamente un hermano para Pip se hubiera suicidado o reído hasta desfallecer. Pero ahí estaban.

—Entonces ¿Quieren ir a ver una película hoy? —preguntó Kyle—, muero por ver Sector9...

—¡Yo voy! —dijo Tweek, derramando un poco de café.

—Yo también —dijo Craig rápidamente.

—Yo no puedo, tengo que visitar a Shelley —dijo Stan suspirando.

—Oh... ¿Y ustedes? —preguntó Kyle señalando a Damien, Pip y Kenny.

—Seguro —dijo Kenny mordiendo un pastelillo.

—Nosotros... digo, yo tene... tengo que ir a Wall-Mart a comprar... ustedes saben... comida —dijo Pip y luego tomó un largo sorbo a su café mientras el color le subía al rostro.

—Oh, que casualidad, yo necesito comprar comida también —dijo Damien.

—Pero ustedes comparten departamento —dijo Kyle levantando una ceja—, ¿Por qué no simplemente...?

—Miren que hora es —dijo Damien poniéndose de pie—, ¡se nos hace tarde para Wall-Mart, Pip!

—¡Si, nos vemos mañana chicos! —dijo Pip saltando del sillón y saliendo junto a Damien.

—¿Pero qué fue eso? —dijo Craig, mientras todos miraban sin comprender la puerta por la que habían escapado sus amigos.

—No lo sé... apenas son las 4... —dijo Stan.

—¡GAH!

—¡Yo no sé nada! —dijo de pronto Kenny y salió de _Harbucks_, dejando más confundidos a los otros cuatro chicos.

**-x-**

El ascensor se abrió y el pasillo se llenó de risas. Primero salieron Kyle y Tweek hablando entre ellos, detrás iban Craig y Kenny, el rubio hablaba y hablaba pero Craig no le estaba poniendo mucha atención.

—Vamos a ver si estos dos ya llegaron de Wall-Mart—dijo Kyle, señalando el departamento 6-D, el de Pip y Damien—, ¡De lo que se perdieron!

Kenny se paró en seco, debía impedir que pasara lo que sabía que iba a pasar, corrió y se puso entre sus amigos y la puerta.

—No... es mala idea —dijo, sin saber lo que hacía.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Tweek.

—Porque... ¡adentro hay un extraterrestre preparado para volarte la cabeza! —gritó Kenny y luego se pateó mentalmente.

—¡GAH! —gritó Tweek abrazando a Craig.

—Claro... ¡mira un pingüino! —dijo Kyle apuntando al otro lado del pasillo.

—¡¿Dónde?! —Kenny se dirigió hacia donde había apuntado— Hey.. aquí no hay...

Se volvió a patear mentalmente. Los chicos habían aprovechado para abrir la puerta y entrar al departamento. _Mierda, fue una trampa_.

Entró tras de ellos deseando que Pip y Damien estuvieran haciendo algo normal. Pero al parecer no había nadie en la sala de estar, sintió un leve alivio.

—Bueno chicos, no hay nadie, vámonos.

—Espera, escucho ruidos... —dijo Tweek con voz baja y señalando con la cabeza la habitación de Damien.

—También los escucho... ¿Qué tal si vamos y los asustamos? —dijo Kyle.

_NO NO NO NO ¿POR QUÉ NO LE PUSIERON SEGURO?. _Kenny se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero siguió al grupito, Kyle iba adelante, luego Tweek, Craig y él. Kyle tomó el pomo y lo deslizó lo más suavemente que pudo.

Abrió la puerta lo suficiente para echar un vistazo...

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y casi se cae para atrás. Tweek iba a soltar un grito pero Craig le alcanzó a cerrar la boca. Kenny cerró la puerta de nuevo deseando que nada de eso hubiera pasado... con una vez bastaba, ahora los había visto _dos_ veces ¿Qué acaso querían traumatizarlo de por vida? Los ruidos que habían escuchado... Todos estaban severamente sonrojados.

—¿Escuchaste algo? —preguntó Pip con un jadeo.

—No —dijo Damien, que había estado muy... concentrado en Pip para darse cuenta de cualquier cosa.

Todos salieron rápidamente del departamento y se deslizaron al que Kyle y Tweek compartían en el mismo edificio.

Kyle abrió y se dejó caer en un sillón con las manos en la boca.

—¡No lo puedo creer!—dijo muy sorprendido Kyle.

—Yo menos — dijo Tweek quien estaba preparando algo de café.

—Bueno y entonces ¿Qué hacemos?— dijo Craig.

—Pues decirles que lo sabemos—dijo Kenny con una sonrisa en la cara.

—O podemos jugar un rato con ellos— dijo Kyle mientras se incorporaba en el sillón.

—¿eh?—dijo Kenny sobresaltándose, esto no le gustaba.

—SI, mira ellos no saben que nosotros sabemos— dijo Kyle llamando la atención de todos—, así que podríamos jugar con ellos por un rato, por ejemplo si dicen que "van al mercado" les dejamos una lista súper larga o algo así.

—Si, me gusta esa idea— dijo Tweek mientras se sentaba junto a Craig—, pero algo más se podría hacer.

Un momento de silencio reino el lugar, mientras Kenny se daba de golpes contra el sillón, _más secretos que encubrir_ pensaba mientras se golpeaba.

—¡Ya sé!— gritó Kyle—, tu Tweek puedes usar tus encantos, al fin y al cabo fuiste el único que se metió al club de teatro y sería posible que a ti te creyeran.

Tweek escupió el café que se estaba tomando, al escuchar una idea tan descabellada.

—¡¿Qué yo haga que?!—gritó mientras se paraba del sillón.

—Que te le insinúes a Damien— dijio Kyle poniéndose en frente del rubio—, eres perfecto para ese trabajo.

—Estas loco o que— dijo Tweek poniéndose más que nervioso—, sabes lo que Damien me haría si hago algo así

—Naaa él no te hará nada— dijio Kyle restándole importancia—. Ándale ¿siiii? —dijo poniendo ojos de corderito a medio morir y juntando las manos frente al rubio.

Tweek lo vio, él sabía que nunca podría resistirse a esa cara, la razón ni él mismo la sabía. Dio un largo suspiro y al fin dijo:

—Está bien—dijo Tweek, sabía que esto iba a salir mal.

—Yes— dijo Kyle con un tono de victoria.

El que se sentía que se iba a desmayar era Craig, digo como es que Tweek había aceptado algo así, pero no dijo nada por que quería mantener la imagen. _Además esto suena interesante_.

**-x-**

Ya había pasado un día de que estos habían ideado su plan "malévolo".

Tweek, Kyle y Craig estaban sentados en el sillón de siempre en el café _Harbucks_, hablando de sus cosas que no importan mucho en este momento. Damien había entrado al establecimiento, como casi todas las mañanas por su capuchino caliente que siempre pedía.

—Hey Tweek— llamó Kyle a su amigo—, ahí esta Damien ya sabes qué hacer.

—Si ya se que hacer—dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

Se acercó lentamente hacía Damien, antes de llegar tomó una gran bocanada de aire para tratar de calmar los nervios. Digo quien no estaría nervioso si se le va a insinuar a Damien y no a cualquier persona.

—Hola Damien— dijo Tweek de forma provocativa y cerca del oído de Damien.

Este se sobresaltó al sentir el aliento de Tweek en su oreja y escucharlo hablar de forma tan... ¿Sensual?

—Ehhh...hola Tweek— dijo dándose vuelta y alejándose un poco del rubio.

—Y dime ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien y ¿Tú?

—Bien como siempre— dijo Tweek mientras se acercaba provocativamente—, extrañándote

—¿Eh?— dijo Damien confundido, había escuchado bien o ya se estaba quedando sordo.

—Dime... ¿has estado haciendo ejercicio?— dijo mientras acariciaba el brazo de Damien.

—Si, algo— dijo más confundido que nada, era idea suya o Tweek se le estaba insinuando.

—Se nota— dijo mientras apretaba el brazo y con la otra mano le acariciaba el pecho— Bueno me tengo que ir.

—Este si...adiós—dijo Damien con un tono de alivio en su voz.

—Nos vemos luego— tomó su chaqueta, cuando "accidentalmente" se la calló una moneda de la misma, se agachó para recogerla mostrando más su atributos a un desconcertado Damien—, ups, pero que torpe soy bueno ahora si adiós.

Apenas salió Tweek del establecimiento, Damien salió corriendo de allí más rápido de lo que dices...cualquier cosa. Kyle en cambio se estaba carcajeando a más no poder, ver a sus dos amigos de aquella manera le había dado tanta risa, que casi se muere allí mismo. Claro que todo aquél que pasaba juntó a él pensaba que estaba loco. En cambio Craig estaba que casi le da un infarto por ver algo así de parte de Tweek, _su_ rubio que había cuidado desde muy pequeño haciendo algo como eso, no y no eso no estaba bien, pero nada podía hacer, debía mantener la calma por muchas ganas que tenga de ir y golpear a muerte a Damien.

**-x-**

Abrió fuertemente la puerta gritando el nombre de su pareja, espantando al pequeño Pip que estaba leyendo un libro llamado "Grandes Expectativas" hizo que se le cayera.

—¿Qué pasa Damien?

—¡Tenemos un problema!—gritó caminando por todos lados.

—Primero que nada tranquilízate ¿Quieres?— dijo mientras le agarraba del brazo para que dejara de moverse, con la mano le hizo señas para que respirara más tranquilo—, ¿ya?

—Si, eso creo

—Bueno ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó mientras volvía a recoger el libro.

—Creo y solo creo que...Tweek se me esta insinuando—dijo Damien con algo de inseguridad en su voz.

A Pip se le había vuelto a caer el libro por la sorpresa. Digo no todos los días te dicen que tu mejor amigo se le insinúa a tu novio...secreto pero novio al fin.

—¿Qué Tweek que?—preguntó mientras se paraba y se volvía a acercarse a Damien.

—Creo que se me esta insinuando—dijo con un tono preocupado.

—¿Tweek?...no lo creo—dijo Pip—, de seguro te habrás confundido.

—Pues hasta me acarició el brazo para ver mis músculos—

—¿Cuáles músculos?—dijo Pip mientras le apretaba el brazo a Damien—, yo no siento nada.

— Es por que no tengo el brazo flexionado—dijo moviendo el brazo—, pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que Tweek estaba coqueteando con migo.

—Como digo—dijo mientras volvía a tomar su libro del suelo—, de seguro es tu imaginación.

—Bueno te creeré y lo dejare pasar—se sentó en el sillón y prendió la tele.

**-x-**

Habían pasado un par de horas, desde aquel "extraño suceso". Todos se encontraban en el departamento de Kyle y Tweek, que era el más grande de todos. Craig y Kenny se encontraban viendo el partido de americano, Kyle y Tweek estaban leyendo el periódico, aunque de verdad formulaban planes malévolos contra sus amigos; Damien y Pip estaban en la mesa de la cocina cada quien en su rollo.

—Oigan y si vamos de compras— dijo Kyle bajando el periódico—, escuche que hay una rebaja en 4 caminos .

—Yo voy— dijo Tweek.

—Yo también— dijo Craig enseguida.

—Yo no puedo será para la próxima—dijo Kenny mientras levantaba los hombros.

—Yo tampoco...por que...tengo un proyecto de...—empezó a decir Pip mientras pensaba en alguna materia.

—¡Tecnociencia!—gritó Damien.

—Si tecnociencia y como estamos en el mismo equipo no podemos ir lo siento— dijo con cierto tono de alivio en la voz.

—Pero vamos a la misma clase y no recuerdo ningún proyecto...—empezó a indagar Craig.

—¡Si!, si pero es para que nos suban puntos—dijo algo desesperado Damien.

—Bueno si quieren nos quedamos para ayudarlos—dijo Kyle.

—¡NO!...es decir no hace falta jeje—dijo nervioso Pip—, ustedes vayan, cómprense algo bonito, disfruten de su paseo y si pueden tráiganos algo de comer.

—¿Seguros?, nosotros podríamos ayudarlos—dijo Kyle mientras se paraba.

—No, como dije vayan y disfruten de su paseo— dijo Pip.

Los demás empezaron a agarrar sus abrigos para ya salir de allí. Tweek se le acercó por detrás a Damien y le pellizcó una nalga y le susurró:

—Te veo luego—con su voz sensual al oído.

Se alejó a paso lento y hasta que llegó a la puerta fue jalado del brazo por un Craig algo enojado. Apenas se cerró la puerta Damien se ruborizo hasta las orejas.

—¡¿VISTE ESO?!—gritó un eufórico Damien mientras señalaba la puerta.

—¡SI!—gritó Pip mientras su cerebro empezaba a trabajar al mil por hora, buscando alguna explicación lógica—, tú le gustas a Tweek, se te estaba insinuando y...uuhhh son malos.

—¿Eh?—preguntó más que confundido Damien, había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

—SI, es más que obvio.

—¿Más que obvio, que?—preguntó un desconcentrado Damien.

—Que ellos saben

—No puede ser—dijo Damien.

—Si, es la única explicación para que Tweek se te insinué de esa forma

—¡Hey!— dijo Damien algo enojado—, no crees que Tweek coquetea conmigo porque le parezco encantador.

Pip, lo miró con una cara que parecía que no creía aquellas palabras. Damien por un momento se enojó pero luego abrió enormemente los ojos.

—¡ELLOS LO SABEN!—gritó Damien algo sorprendido.

Kenny que había escuchado todo aquello quería tirarse de la azotea, ahora lo más seguro es que le pidan guardar el secreto.

—Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?—preguntó Damien.

—Pues ellos no saben que nosotros sabemos que lo saben—empezó a decir Pip—así que...podríamos darles una cucharada de su propio chocolate.

—Aaaaa... ¿No entiendo?—dijo Damien algo confundido.

—Si...mira lo que tú tienes que hacer cuando Tweek te "coqueteé" es responderle—dijo Pip.

—Como seguirle el juego—dijo Damien ya captando la idea.

—¡Exacto!—gritó entusiasmado Pip—, Como dicen el que ríe al último ríe mejor.

**-x-**

Eran exactamente las 5:30 p.m. Los 6 estaban reunidos en la casa de Kyle como era costumbre. Estaban viendo la tele y comían pizza, como todos los sábados por la tarde.

—Me pasas otra rebanada de pizza—dijo Kyle a Kenny.

—Claro—le pasó la caja de la pizza, donde ya sólo quedaban tres rebanadas.

—Y dime Damien— empezó a hablar Tweek con su voz sensual mientras se acercaba al nombrado— ¿Cómo a estado tu día?

—Algo aburrido—dijo usando el mismo tono de voz que Tweek, mientras se acortaba el espacio que quedaba de sillón y le ponía la mano en la pierna—, y ¿Cómo estuvo el tuyo?

Tweek sólo podía mirar la mano que estaba sobre su rodilla, empezaba a temblar y a ponerse nervioso. Si no se calmaba los tics empezarían y eso era lo que menos quería.

Una sonrisa fue lo que se formó en la boca de Damien, lo tenía en sus manos. El rubio había empezado a temblar y eso era lo que él quería.

La mente de Tweek empezaba a trabajar lo más rápido que podía, tenía que buscar una solución y una explicación para que Damien le haya respondido aquella supuesta insinuación, y que además le esté acariciando la pierna...y entonces lo entendió: Damien lo sabía, pero Damien no era tan listo para poder idear algo así.

Levantó y volteó la vista, encontrándose con una sonrisa de victoria de Pip. No se dejaría vencer tan fácil, volteó la cara totalmente decidido y con un pensamiento en mente: Debería dejar de juntarse con Kyle o hacer más amigos.

—Damien—dijo Tweek con la mirada en la mano de su amigo.

—Dime Tweek— dijo con su voz de victoria.

—Quiero tener relaciones contigo—dijo Tweek demasiado rápido, pero lo suficientemente entendible para todos en aquella habitación.

Craig había escupido su refresco sobre la cara de un confundido Kenny, sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar de los labios de su amigo. Estaba apunto de pararse para reclamar por que había dicho eso, pero Kyle se dio cuenta de aquello y se le hecho encima, como un jugador de futbol americano, aunque nadie notó eso por que todos estaban atentos a la indecorosa petición de Tweek.

Damien confundido volteó a ver a Pip, y este estaba igual o peor que él. Volvió la vista hacía su amigo, que tenía una especie de sonrisa en la cara. Lo entendió: él sabía, que nosotros sabíamos que ellos sabían; por eso le proponía aquello, lo mejor sería aceptar aquello, para ver la reacción de Tweek.

—Me parece perfecto—dijo Damien, lo suficientemente alto para que llegara a oídos de todos—¿Te parece alas 10?

Todos en la habitación estaban en shock por que Damien había aceptado la propuesta de Tweek. Craig casi se le va encima si no fuese por que Kyle y Kenny estaban arriba suyo. Pip en cambio, no podía mover un musculo, que estaba pasando que todo se había salido de control.

Tweek tenía que pensar en algo rápido esto se estaba saliendo de control, pero no se iba a dejar vencer y en cuanto ganara esto iría a buscar amigos nuevos con los que juntarse.

—Me parece perfecto-dijo Tweek mientras ponía la mano arriba de la mano de Damien—, yo llevo la champagne y la comida.

—Me gusta la idea—dijo Damien poniéndose de pie—, entonces ¿nos vemos allá?

—Bien—respondió Tweek.

—Bien—dijo ya en la puerta.

—¡Bien!

—¡Bien!—dijo cerrando con un portazo.

Todos miraban anonadados la escena. Nadie entendía nada de lo ocurrido, ni los mismos Tweek y Damien entendían, pero lo que todos entendían era que algo iba a salir mal de todo esto.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Tweek, la sensación de que lo estaban observando no era nada linda, era ya de por sí, mucha presión.

—Nada— dijeron todos mientras volvían a lo que antes hacían.

Kyle y Kenny se levantaron del pobre Craig que estaba más que rojo de la ira, no creía lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

**-x-**

Damien se encontraba en su departamento, en su habitación para ser más específicos, miraba el techo confundido, no sabía que había pasado y la razón por la que había aceptado tal cosa.

—¡Damien!—gritó Pip entrando a al cuarto—, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá?

Damien se incorporó, meditando la pregunta, levantó la vista y respondió:

—La verdad, no lo sé.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes?—dijo Pip mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—Pues así como lo oyes, no lo sé—se volvió a acostar—, sólo se que no voy a perder.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Pip, esto se había vuelto una competencia y ninguno de los dos bandos se iba a dejar perder.

**-x-**

w

—Bien Tweek— dijo Kyle—, ¿Estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

Afuera del apartamento de Damien y Pip se encontraban Kyle, Tweek y Craig, este último con una cara de pocos amigos. Tweek traía en sus manos una bolsa, donde llevaba la comida y en la otra una botella de champagne.

—Más que seguro— dijo Tweek—, aunque esto es mucha presión.

—Tú tranquilo, estoy seguro que esto no pasa a mayores.

—Si tu lo dices—dijo mientras se volteaba para tocar la puerta.

—Suerte— dijo Kyle mientras se escondía en unos de los postes y arrastraba a Craig con él.

Tweek respiro profundo antes de tocar la puerta.

**-x-**

Damien caminaba de un lado a otro, no paraba de mirar el reloj, ya eran la diez y Tweek aun no se presentaba, y si se había arrepentido.

—Damien tranquilo—dijo Pip tomándolo del brazo—, todo va a salir bien, tranquilo.

—Ok—dijo mientras respiraba profundo

**TOC TOC**

—¡Voy!—gritó Damien

—Ya esta aquí, así que mejor me voy—dijo Pip mientras le daba un beso rápido en los labios—, suerte

Pip corrió a esconderse al baño. Damien dio un fuerte respiro antes de acercarse a la puerta.

—Hola—dijo con el brazo recargado en el marco de la puerta y con la voz algo sensual.

—Hola—respondió de la misma forma Tweek mientras entraba al departamento.

Damien lo siguió hasta la pequeña sala que estaba ahí. Se sentaron en el sillón y se quedaron en silencio un buen rato.

—Que bien huele—dijo Damien mientras se acercaba a la bolsa.

—Si—respondió Tweek.

—¿Qué es?

—Es pollo...

—Del de...

—Exacto

—Aaaa.

Un silencio volvió a reinar en aquella habitación. La verdad ninguno de los dos sabía de que hablar.

—Tengo que ir al baño— dijo Damien mientras se paraba.

—Este claro— dijo mientras se paraba con Damien.

Apenas Damien se metió al baño, salió corriendo y abrió la puerta principal. Ahí se encontraban un Kyle agachado tratando de escuchar, un Craig a su lado de la misma forma y un Kenny recién llegado.

—Si yo fuera Damien, estarían muertos—dijo Tweek por la estupidez de sus amigos.

—Si...no lo creo—dijo Kyle mientras se ponía de pie—¿Qué pasó?

—Es que no se que hacer—dijo Tweek—, alguna vez has tratado de hacer platica con Damien, es muy difícil.

—Si tienes razón.

—Si lo que quieren es poner nervioso y espantar a Damien—empezó a decir Kenny—, sólo tienen que hacer esto— con un rápido movimiento de mano que nadie vio venir, desabrocho tanto los botones de la camisa y del pantalón a Tweek.

—¡Ahh!—gritaron Kyle y Tweek, sorprendidos por aquello.

—Damien le tiene miedo a eso— dijo Kenny mientras señalaba a Tweek.

—y ¿Tú como lo sabes?, y aun más importante ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?—preguntó Kyle mientras señalaba a Tweek.

—Tengo mis contactos y mis trucos—dijo mientras movía la cabeza, fijó la vista en Craig—¿Estas bien Craig?

Este tenía la mano recargada en la pared y la cara escondida ahí. Sólo se limitó a levantar el pulgar en alto con la otra mano, dando a entender que estaba bien.

—Bueno entonces ve ahí dentro y gana el oro—dijo Kyle mientras empujaba a su amigo y cerraba la puerta.

**-x-**

Damien entró al baño y se encontró a Pip sentado en la taza tallando un patito en el jabón.

—¿Qué diablos haces?—preguntó Damien.

—Nada—tiró el patito y la navaja a la bañera—, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno es que no se que hacer— dijo Damien

—Bueno pues...deberías besarlo— dijo Pip mientras se paraba.

—¿Besarlo?

—Si, normalmente así se empieza.

—Tienes razón— dijo mientras abría la puerta—, y Pip...deja ya a ese pato.

—Lo que tu digas— volvió a tirar el pato a la bañera.

Y sin más Damien camino por el pequeño pasillo, para encontrarse con un Tweek medio vestido, casi le da un paro cuando vio eso.

—¡Oh por Dios!—dijo perdiendo el equilibrio.

Tweek se volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con un Damien casi cayéndose.

—Damien—dijo acercándose a su amigo y poniéndole una mano en el hombro—¿Estas bien?

—Si, sólo que el piso esta algo resbaloso—dijo Damien incorporándose.

—Si tú dices.

—Entonces aquí estamos—empezó a decir Damien —, creo que deberíamos...besarnos.

—Si, creo que si.

Tweek se empezó a acercar a Damien, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos. Damien puso los brazos en la cintura y poco fueron a cortando la distancia entre sus labios, hasta formar un beso, forzado pero un beso al fin. Así estuvieron un rato hasta que Damien lo rompió.

—No puedo hacer esto—dijo Damien alejándose de Tweek— Tú ganas Tweek, no puedo hacer esto.

—¿Ahh?—fue lo único que pudo decir Tweek, no entendía nada de nada.

—¡No puedo hacer esto!—empezó a decir Damien—por que...¡Por que lo amo!

Las dos puertas se abrieron rápidamente al escuchar aquello. En la principal se encontraban unos muy confundidos chicos y en la del baño se encontraba un Pip feliz y confundido.

—Yo...yo lo amo— dijo Damien haciendo un movimiento con la mano para que Pip se acercara.

Pip se acercó rápidamente a Damien, y fue atrapado en un abrazo apenas estuvo cerca, y un beso cuando ya estaba en el abrazo.

—Ohhh—fue lo que dijeron todos excepto Craig.

—Yo también te amo— dijo Pip apenas se había roto el beso.

—Lo sentimos chicos—empezó a decir Kyle que tenía las manos en el pecho— creíamos que sólo estaban jugando.

—Pero nunca creímos que realmente se amaban—terminó Tweek.

—No se preocupen chicos—dijo Pip—, nosotros hicimos mal en no decirles desde el principio.

—En vez de haberlo ocultado—dijo Damien.

—Bueno ahora todos lo sabemos—dijo Kenny—, o sea que no más secretos.

—Y Tweek—llamó Damien—mis respetos, eres alguien difícil de vencer.

Tweek estrecho la mano Damien y dijo:

—Lo se, sólo digamos que lo aprendí con ustedes.

—Y Tweek creo que deberías abrocharte...

—Oh cierto— dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para abrocharse los botones de la camisa y del pantalón.

—Hola chicos—dijo Stan quien acababa de llegar—¿Qué hacen?

Todos se sobresaltaron al oír aquella voz, y se voltearon a verlo.

—Stan—empezó a decir Pip quien ya se había soltado del abrazo desde hace mucho—, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

—Si claro ¿Qué pasa?—dijo mientras se metía al departamento y se acercaba a la pareja.

—Lo que pasa es que...yo...

—Salgo con Pip, Stan—dijo Damien mientras le agarraba la mano a Pip.

—Tú—señalo a Damien—sales con Pip—Damien solo asintió con la cabeza—eso...es...eso es... ¡Magnífico!

Stan abrazo a la feliz pareja y estos correspondieron enseguida.

—Bueno—dijo Kenny llamando la atención de todos—No creo que debamos molestar a la feliz pareja...así que deberíamos ir a ver una película por paga.

—Si, tienes razón—dijo Kyle jalando a Stan para que saliera de allí.

Todos fueron saliendo de ahí poco a poco hasta quedar sólo los dos dueños del departamento.

—Entonces crees que deberíamos aprovechar el momento—dijo Pip mientras abrazaba de nuevo a su novio.

—Yo creo que deberíamos aprovechar—dijo Damien mientras le da un pequeño beso en la boca.

—Entonces...

La puerta se abrió de repente sobresaltando a ambos.

—No veo nada, no veo nada—dijo Kenny, que con una mano se tapaba los ojos y con la otra buscaba algo.

—¿Qué haces aquí Kenny?—preguntó un molesto Damien.

—Busco la comida que trajo Tweek

—En la mesa

—Gracias—dijo y salió corriendo a la mesa cogió la bolsa y se fue del departamento—¡Lo siento!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yannel: que tal?

Zombiecat: les gusto?

Yannel: si es asi dejen un review...

Zombiecat y Yannel: ¡hasta la próxima!


End file.
